cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Island
}}| }}} ||width="30%" |'S'''ucceeded by: 'The Secret Saturdays' |} }}| }}} ||width="30%" |'S'how Succeeder: 'Total Drama Action' ('6teen, producers of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action) |} '''Total Drama Island is a reality cartoon show that aired on Cartoon Network on June 5, 2008. It takes place in Muskoka, Ontario, Canada. Episodes *1. "Not So Happy Campers, Part 1" - June 5, 2008 ** No one was voted off because it was the first episode. *2. "Not So Happy Campers, Part 2" - June 12, 2008 **Ezekiel was voted off because he was being a sexist to all the girls. *3. "The Big Sleep" - June 19, 2008 **Eva was voted off because she lost her Mp3 player. *4. "Dodgebrawl" - June 26, 2008 **Noah was voted off because he didn't help his team. *5. "Not Quite Famous" - July 3, 2008 **Justin was voted off because Heather convinced Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, and Owen to vote him off. *6. "The Sucky Outdoors" - July 10, 2008 **Katie was voted off because Sadie and Katie lost the challenge. *7. "Phobia Factor" - July 17, 2008 **Tyler was voted off because he couldn't overcome his fear of chickens. *8. "Up the Creek" - July 24, 2008 **Izzy ran away (voted off) because the RCMP came after her. *9. "Paintball Deer Hunter" - July 31, 2008 **Cody was voted off because he was of no use to his team anymore. *10. "If You Can't Take the Heat" - August 7, 2008 **Beth was voted off because she cursed her team with a tiki doll. *11. "Who Can You Trust?" - August 14, 2008 **Sadie was voted off because she knocked Courtney out cold. *12. "Basic Straining" - August 21, 2008 **Courtney was voted off because Harold switched the ballots. *13. "X-treme Torure" - August 28, 2008 **Harold was voted off because he lost the challenge for his team. *14. "Brunch of Disgustingness" - September 4, 2008 **No one was voted off. *15. "No Pain, No Game" - September 11, 2008 **Eva was voted off again because she was enraged with anger. *16. "Search and Do Not Destroy" - September 18, 2008 **Trent was voted off because Heather kissed him to make Gwen jelious. *17. "Hide and Be Sneaky" - September 25, 2008 **Bridgette was voted off because she was too sporty and the guys vote her off. *18. "That's Off the Chain" - October 2, 2008 **Lindsay was voted off because she lost the bike race for Heather. *19. "Hook, Line, and Screamer" - October 9, 2008 **DJ was voted off because he was to afraid. *20. "Wawanakwa Gone Wild" - October 16, 2008 **Izzy was voted off again because she shot Heather, Chef Hatchet, an air plane and a horse. *21. "Trial by Tri-Armed Triathalon" - October 23, 2008 **Geoff was voted off because he was to nice to everyone. *22. "After The Dock of Shame" - October 30, 2008 **Leshawna was voted off because the losers accidentally voted her off beginning with Sadie and Katie. *23. "Camp Castaways" - November 6, 2008 **Mr. Coconut was voted off (Owen's Pet Coconut) because everybody else was getting annoyed with Owen talking to a coconut constantly. *24. "Are We There, Yeti?" - November 13, 2008 **Duncan was voted off because he was to tough and Chef Hatchet hated him so much cause of "Basic Training" episode. *25. "I Triple Dog Dare You!" - November 20, 2008 **Heather was voted off because she refused to do the challenge. *26. "TDI Rundown" - December 4, 2008 **A Total Drama Island special to see the camper's audition tapes.) *27. "The Very Last Episode, REALLY!" - December 11, 2008 **Gwen gets voted off. Owen wins.. (rumor that Gwen will win) *28. "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" - December 18, 2008 **It is a one hour special about when the campers are about to leave but then have a chance to get one million dollars. Contestants Screaming Gophers Male *Patrick:Owen *Brick:Trent *Kevin:Justin *Edd:Cody *Ed:Noah Female *Sarah:Beth *Blossom:Gwen *Bubbles:Lindsay *Nazz:Heather *Garef:Izzy *Boren:Leshawna Killer Bass Male *Butch:DJ *Eddy:Duncan *Boomer:Geoff *Jhoney 2x4:Harold *Jimmy:Tyler *Greg:Ezekiel Female *Lee:Katie *May:Sadie *Marie:Bridgette *Buttercup:Eva *Luncy:Courtney Wawanakwa Staff *Chris (Host) *Chef (Camp cook) *The Camera Crew/Phil (Camera Crew/Phil) Plot The plot is mainly about 22 contestants competing to win 100,000 dollars. In the 1 hour pilot episode, all 22 contestants arrive at the island. Most of them weren't to happy to be there, except for Justin, who didn't care whether it was a mansion or run-down camp. At the beginning of the first episode, Chris explained that every moment of the entire series would be captured on one of the many cameras hidden throughout the island. See Also *Total Drama Action *Total Drama the Musical *Total Drama Kingdom *Total Drama Future *Total Drama Replays *Total Drama Network *Total Drama series